


After School Activities

by TG_fan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Tokyo Ghoul Jack timeframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TG_fan/pseuds/TG_fan
Summary: Another one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot.

Fura found himself drinking behind the school after hours late one night thinking of events gone by. The nostalgia of his surroundings making him heart sick. Ryou, Aki, and he used to sneak onto school grounds on warm summer nights just like these and drink. It was about the only time that they were on campus. The three had a stash of alcohol hidden away that Ryou had stolen from his father over time. They thought they were the coolest things for drinking underage, that they were above the law and most certainly, on top of the world.

 

This was now a thing of the past with Ryou dead and Aki in the hospital. His whole world had been turned upside down because of ghouls. Despite being the only one present, he had set aside two drinks in Ryou and Aki’s places as well in a form of makeshift memorial for the times of the past. 

 

“Cheers Ryou.”To one last drink in memory of Ryou’s death.  
Fura is just standing up to leave when he becomes aware of another presence.

 

Arima in all his pristine glory. Even when school hours are long over he is still dressed perfectly in uniform. 

 

“Fura-kun is too young to be drinking. It will add to his poor reputation.”  
Fura hears himself giving some form of angry quick response. Arima sure must make his parents proud. He has probably never done anything against the rules in his life. He has a great and brilliant future ahead of him.

 

Fura is shocked when Arima stops examining the drinks at his feet and makes to drink the alcohol set aside for Ryou.

 

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Arima’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows the alcohol in a quick gulp. “That’s not yours!” If Fura wasn’t so angry he might have been amused by the slight grimace Arima’s features took on after. Quiet a show of expression for a stoic guy like him.

 

“Hey have you ever even drinken before? That stuffs strong. Ryou used to sneak it from his dad and he only drank strong liquor.” 

 

“...”

 

Figures.

 

“What are you doing here anyway?”  
“Fura-kun seemed lonesome drinking all by himself.”

 

That didn’t really answer the question but he assumed Arima was pursuing that weird hobby of his if the case on his back was anything to go by. It was clear Arima was not going to give anymore information either. 

 

Still though. Even if Arima did drink the liquor set aside for Ryou, Fura felt a sting of remorse for being so harsh with him after his concern for Fura’s own well-being. Fura takes a seat on the ground beside Arima and soon finds himself telling stories about Ryou and Aki. After pouring his heart out for some time he comes to realize that Arima has drunk a lot. He seems fine but his face is rather flushed. If this is anything to go by, then he’s about as drunk as Fura is right now.  
He finds himself laughing. High and obnoxious. THE Arima Kishou drunk behind a school building with a good-for-nothing delinquent dropout. What would Arima’s parents or superiors think of their perfect prodigy now? 

 

Fura knows he is jealous. He hears himself making an off color joke about Minami and Arima both being attractive and good at academics. They would be good together. Arima and Minami. She deserves someone like Arima. Fura would only drag both of them down.

 

A sudden force has him on his back with his breath knocked out of him.

 

Arima has pinned Fura to the ground and slammed their mouths together harshly. The clicking of Arima’s teeth against his own is painful and enough to shock him out of his stupor.

 

“Wha-What the hell?!”

 

Just what is this situation.

 

“Arima! What are you-?” but Arima is ignoring him, choosing instead to suck and lick a path down Fura’s neck. Damn if it didn’t feel good.

 

“Fura-kun is already hard.”

 

This is wrong so wrong. He shouldn’t be responding to Arima like this he should be thinking of girls like Minami with her luscious and full brown hair and womanly figure or Aki with her smooth skin and caring smile. But Arima was so good with his mouth and his hands, he knew just where to rub the bulge in Fura’s pants. “Woah! Woah! Arima! Slow down!” but of course that stubborn guy just kept going, palming Fura even harder. He had to fix this turn of events.

 

Fura regains control of situation and flips them. “Just shud-up will yah! You’re hard too!” This was true but Fura realized to his blatant embarrassment that he was not nearly as hard as Fura. Not even out of breath. That bastard. It was clearly time to show Arima a thing or two if this is how he wanted to play things.

 

Fura finds himself kissing down Arima’s soft neck. It’s really slender and pale. Like Minami’s. And it’s so soft like Aki’s skin. This isn’t so bad.

 

Arima is reaching for their shirts and discarding them, still too in control for Fura’s liking. Fura continues his war path down Arima’s smooth throat to his slightly heaving chest. Like this he can feel the faint beat of Arima’s heart. It’s nice. Like this Arima could be Minami. Should he really be thinking of Minami when doing THIS with his friend though? Arima was his friend right? What was he to Arima? An experimental experience maybe? Some spurt of rebellious nature where he drinks and makes out with a bad boy behind a school like normal teenagers do?

Arima’s long fingers lithely working his belt off is all he needs to return to reality once more. If they were going to do this, it was going to be Fura’s way.

 

“Turn over.”

 

Arima surprisingly complies without comment.

 

He undoes his own pants and drags them off in silence leaving Fura with a very nice view of smooth white globes and a twitching pink hole. Nice. His balls are a surprisingly pleasant shade of peach as well and most surprisingly he was lacking body hair. Did he shave for this?

 

Well… He better get to it then. He’s lining himself up at Arima’s prim little entrance when a sudden fear grips his heart. He’s never done this before. Not with a girl and certainly not with a-

 

Arima is speaking then. “You’re not going to prepare me first? The book says a form of lubricant is necessary.”

 

What the hell are you reading. 

He's not even sure if he has voiced the question he is so shocked.  
“Fura-kun?”

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

“Aren’t you going to do anything? You’re really bad at this you know.”

 

“Why you- you just shut up! I’m doing you a favor here aren't I?! The way I see it, you were the one all over me? Do you want this or not?!”

 

Arima is quiet again with his rear still pointed in the air in front of him. Fura can’t see his face. Shit. Now I’ve gone and been mean again. I better apolo-

 

“It’s just that I thought sex was supposed to feel good but I’m not really understanding the appeal now. I’m not understanding why this is so widely praised.”

 

This guy really says one thing too many. 

Fura finds himself grabbing Arima’s hips in a tight fury and shoving in. There’s a shocked gasp beneath him and he can feel a warm fluid lubricating his entry into Arima. He wonders what that is.

 

Arima is soft inside. And pink. This is like heaven. He feels Arima’s stiff body beneath his own and starts trying for a pace he thinks the other might enjoy while tugging at his cock. Arima’s muscles soon relax but he remains silent. So quiet.

 

Fura thinks he’s doing a poor job. Arima is so silent. Fura chances a look at him. It is then that he realizes that this quiet is just fine. He is silent and expressionless as always but his face is flushed a perfect shade of red and his breathing has picked up considerably. As he picks up the pace Arima’s mouth would twitch at the corners subtly showing his approval at the tempo.

 

“For someone so full of complaints on my technique a minute ago you sure do seem to be enjoying yourself now.”

 

“....”

 

Fura decides he wants to hear him. This is likely a once in a lifetime opportunity after all. He repositions Arima onto his back and takes a nipple into his mouth while slowing his pace into deep and firm thrusts. He is positive he has found Arima’s prostate when the tiniest exhale and widening of eyes happens. A home run then. Fura starts pumping his cock again which is annoyingly perfect for his size. Everything about him is annoyingly perfect. It’s a bit endearing in a way though... 

 

Still no moans. Fura turns him doggy style, hooking a slender leg over his shoulder and marveling as Arima arches his back in appreciation of this new angle. It seems to be a favorite for the bluenett. His velvet walls are tight as they clench just right around Fura’s length. He is about to cum in frustration. There is heat in the air and he is sweating up a storm. Arima’s own hair is glued to his nape. He’s really beautiful. There is a thin sheen of sweat over him and he looks so focused with his arched brows, face contorted in a mask of concentration. Fucken Arima not moaning. He’s so ungrateful. Fura is not going to last. “Ah!” Arima orgasms finally, releasing a brief exclamation along with his cum. Finally! It is enough to push Fura over the edge as well. 

Fura no longer finds himself able to think of Minami nor Aki as he scoops Arima closer to him. He fits perfectly into his embrace like he is made for this. Fura is screwed now for sure. 

 

Arima is breathing softly now, eyes shut and face at peace.  
How sweet. A protective urge surges within him. He wouldn't let what happened to Ryou happen to Arima as well.

 

“Mmm. Fura-kun?”

 

“What is it?”

“You’re good. Just a bit though. Your tempo could use improvement and your thrusts were off by .1 cm.”

 

“You-You’re reviewing my performance?!” Flabbergasted. That was the best way to describe Fura at this moment.

“...”

“Fura-kun?”

 

“What now?!” He bites out but he’s too tired to be anything more than exasperated. “This was fun. Thank you. Doing things like this… School and these normal activities are a lot of fun”

 

Arima is pulling free of his hold now and Fura wants to protest and continue to hold him tight. “I should be returning now. My superiors will be wanting a report from me.”

“R-right.”

“Well then, see you tomorrow Fura-kun.” He talks so nonchalantly. Like we were just doing some after school activities.  
Arima just you...

Fura chuckles to himself.

That guy…


End file.
